1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coated electrosurgical instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to using a hybrid material in a coating layer of an electrosurgical instrument surface in order to introduce and/or enhance properties, characteristics and/or attributes at the surface.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the area of electrosurgery, medical procedures of cutting tissue and/or cauterizing leaking blood vessels are performed by utilizing radio frequency (RF) electrical energy. The RF energy is produced by a signal generator and is transmitted to a hand-held electrode that is operated by a surgeon. The hand-held electrode delivers an electrical discharge to cellular matter of the patient's body adjacent to the electrode. The discharge causes the cellular matter to heat up in order to cut tissue and/or cauterize blood vessels.
The high temperatures involved in electrosurgery can cause charred matter to form and become affixed to the electrode tip. The buildup of charred matter can reduce the efficiency of the cutting and/or cauterizing processes by creating an insulating barrier that interferes with the transference of RF energy to the targeted area. By way of example, when cauterizing an area to prevent bleeding, the charred matter can inhibit the cauterization, cause the destruction of additional tissue and increase thermal tissue damage. Thus, buildup of the charred matter can slow the surgical procedure, as the surgeon is required to remove the charred matter from the electrode tip.
The application of a fluoropolymer as a coating layer on at least a portion of an electrosurgical electrode tip has proven to be a valuable asset in providing additional properties to the tip, including providing a non-stick surface and a high temperature stability. However, while the anti-adhesion properties of fluoropolymers, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (“PTFE”) or Teflon®, as a coating layer on an electrode tip has facilitated electrosurgical cutting and/or cauterizing by reducing the buildup of debris on the electrode tip, it has not completely eliminated such buildup. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace the fluoropolymer coating with other anti-adhesion materials.